


The Perfect Gift

by cutenagito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Party, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Not Beta Read, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenagito/pseuds/cutenagito
Summary: Atsumu is not a very good gift giver, so when he has to give a gift to Sakusa Kiyoomi for the MSBY Secret Santa party, he’s stumped. It doesn’t help that Atsumu’s in love with him either.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am a mega procrastinator so part 1 goes up on christmas and hopefully part 2 goes up on new years day or before new years
> 
> also this is intentionally in lowercase

christmas special

‘secret santa’ atsumu wrote down on the box labeled the ‘22nd’ on his calendar. he sighed. a few minutes ago, meian had emailed all of msby, announcing that he had planned a secret santa and that at practice today, they would pull names. 

atsumu wasn’t very good at giving gifts. last year, he gifted his mother a pot for her birthday. his mother doesn’t even plant! atsumu still hasn’t seen the last of the teasing osamu gave him because of that. 

anyways, atsumu usually just asks osamu to get him something and he pays him back. 

atsumu knew he couldn’t do that when he pulled out sakusa’s name. 

“what the fuck!?” atsumu cursed to himself, glaring at the piece of paper with his teammate’s name on it. not only did he have bad gift giving skills, he had a crush on sakusa. giving him a bad gift would definitely throw him off and make him like atsumu even less. he looked at hinata to try and cool off. 

“who’d you get, shoyo-kun?” he asked him. “waah! atsumu you’re not supposed to tell anyone!” hinata exclaimed. “yeah tsum tsum! it’s called secret santa for a reason!” bokuto chimed in. 

“if you tell me who you guys got, i’ll tell yer who i got.”

at the sound of atsumu’s offer, bokuto whispered “inunaki” in his ear and hinata whispered “tomas” 

atsumu looked at them. “mine is worse.” he said. “ooh?” hinata said. “tell us!” bokuto begged. “fine.” atsumu sighed and motioned for them to come closer. 

when they did, atsumu whispered “sakusa” in their ears and they screamed, gaining the attention of their other msby teammates, especially sakusa’s because he walks over to them. 

“what are you guys shouting about?” he asked them, with raised eyebrows. god, did atsumu love his eyebrows. and his hair. especially his hair. oh, maybe he should get him some hair products to make it even more appealing- atsumu mentally slapped himself.

“well omi-kun, we were talking about our secret santa victims!” atsumu confessed. “yeah, and one of you got someone that worth screaming over?” sakusa asked. now it was hinata and bokuto’s turn to answer but they just looked down.

sakusa chuckled and walked back to wherever he was. 

wait..

sakusa was chuckling?? 

atsumu wanted to press that image of him laughing into his brain forever. 

suddenly, he heard clapping in the distance. the three of them looked to the source of the sound and their gazes landed on meian. 

“alright wrap it up everyone! since it’s winter break and we have no upcoming matches, that was all for this practice today. make sure to think about what your person would like most!” he said, ushering them out of the locker rooms. 

atsumu bid goodbye to hinata and bokuto, and headed straight for sakusa.

“hey omi-omi! who’d you pull?” atsumu asked in an attempt to start a conversation. “it’s a secret, miya.” atsumu pouted. “why the last name? we’ve known each other for a year. what if me and samu are in the same room?” atsumu told him. “then i’d call you miya and your twin, osamu.” sakusa spoke. 

atsumu couldn’t help but feel like sakusa was more guarded around him than other people. he knew he shouldn’t question it, but after what sakusa said, he was really curious and wanted to know the answer. 

“hey omi-kun, are ye uncomfortable around me?” atsumu asked him. sakusa gave him a look. “why are you asking that?” he said to him. “nevermind, omi-kun.” atsumu sighed. then suddenly, he had an idea. 

“hey, i’m really bad at giving gifts, so can you give me some advice?” sakusa looked at him. “do i look like someone who gives good gifts, miya?” he said. atsumu laughed. “well said. what i meant was what do you think are good things to give someone?” atsumu said. “i’m gonna have to know your situation with that person first.” sakusa replied. 

atsumu hesitated before saying his answer.   
“i have a crush on them.” he blurted. sakusa seemed to stop in his tracks for a second, and then came back to normal. atsumu could’ve missed that action if he wasn’t staring at sakusa, looking for his reaction. 

“i don’t know anything about crushes, so just give them flowers or something.” sakusa spat.   
“you said the word ‘flowers’ like it were germs on your jacket.” atsumu observed. “do you not like flowers?” he asked. sakusa nodded. 

something to keep in mind, atsumu told himself.

“i prefer food. you have no idea where flowers have been.” sakusa said. “but you also don’t know where food has been either.” atsumu reasoned. “that’s true. but you can actually eat food. flowers are just decoration.” sakusa told him. suddenly, a duck ringtone went off. 

atsumu looked for the source of the noise, and saw sakusa getting his phone out of his pocket. “is that your ringtone omi?” he teased him. sakusa sent him a menacing glare and answered his phone call.

“hello?” sakusa said, putting his phone next to his ear. atsumu could hear some faint voices. “WHAT?!” sakusa suddenly shouted. he looked around to see if anyone other than him was looking at him, and he went back to his phone call. “you’re serious right now. you didn’t tell me?” sakusa glared into his phone. “i hate you. i’m at the gym right now but i’m gonna leave right now. it’ll take like 7 minutes to get there.” sakusa said. “alright, bye.” 

sakusa turned off his phone and looked at atsumu. “komori and suna are on hiatuses and decided to break in my home. do you want to help me berate them?” sakusa offered. “of course.” atsumu smiled. 

the ride to sakusa’s house was pretty chill. atsumu expected sakusa to spray him with lysol and offer hand sanitizer every five minutes, but it turns out that sakusa isn’t that overwhelming with clean stuff. he’s only like that in dirty environments, atsumu concluded. all sakusa did was wipe his seat. 

atsumu smiled to himself at the thought that sakusa cleaned his seat for him, but it probably didn’t mean much for sakusa. 

“we’re here.” sakusa announced. they got out of his car and atsumu gazed at the mansion before him. nobody on msby has been invited to sakusa’s home, so this was like a privilege to atsumu. 

sakusa guided him to the entrance and unlocked the door to reveal komori and suna stealing his whole fridge contents. 

now, sakusa seemed different now that he was in the presence of komori (and suna). “what got into your heads when you decided to break into my house?” he exclaimed. “you guys better have cleaned everything you used, or i’ll get the lysol.” the two ejp rajins shot a worried look at each other and hurriedly wiped down every surface and washed every plate. 

“ye usually put a trash bag over people ya don’t know. ya know sunarin?” atsumu asked sakusa. he nodded. “i met him in college and we bonded over our hatred of you.” sakusa answered. “awwh! i know you don’t hate me omi-kun!” atsumu cooed. sakusa mimicked a gag. sakusa turned to the others. 

“you guys done?” he asked them. “yeah, sorry kiyoomi.” komori said. suna walked towards atsumu. 

“do you know why i came here with motoya?” suna glared at atsumu. “w-why?” “osamu said something was up with you and that i had to fix it because he’s over in miyagi opening a new restaurant.” suna said. “what’s wrong with you?” suna asked him. atsumu’s face flushed. he looked at sakusa and komori and grabbed suna’s arm. “let’s go to another room.” atsumu hissed at suna. suna gave him a questioning look but went along with it. in atsumu’s peripheral vision, he could see sakusa stiffen up, but he ignored it.

“atsumu, what’s your deal?” suna asked him. atsumu looked away from him. “i confess all my problems to samu.” he said. “and what problem caused osamu to ask me to come here?” atsumu sighed. 

“ihaveacrushonomiandourteamhasasecretsantapartyandipulledomi’snameandihavenoideawhattogethimandimafraidthatifigetthewrongthinghe’llhatemeevenmore-“

suna looked at him. “what? is that it? just ask him out for your present.” atsumu’s eyes widened. “i’m surprised ya can understand me! samu just makes me repeat it like 5x slower.” suna laughed. “i’m gonna have to understand you if you’re becoming my brother in law.” atsumu smiled at him. 

“so..” suna started. “since i have to help you sort out your thing with kiyoomi, i’m gonna have to stay in your house.” he said. “uh, i have an apartment.” atsumu said. suna stared at him.

“you, a millionaire v-league divison 1 professional volleyball player, lives in an apartment?!” suna exclaimed. atsumu shushed him. “i only plan on getting a house if i ‘m gonna settle down with someone.” “ohh.” suna said, nodding. 

“what are you two doing?” komori suddenly barged in, and the two of them jumped. 

“atsumu wanted to know what we were gonna do for me and samu’s wedding, so i was filling him in on our marriage plans.” suna blurted. komori nodded. “kiyoomi had to go meet up with someone, so he’s not here. would you two like to stay here still?” komori asked them.

atsumu shook his head. “sunarin’s staying with me so we’d better start making his room.” the two went back in the main room and suna gathered his things. 

“bye komori-kun!” atsumu said, and the two left sakusa’s mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS ILY ALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! if yall are wondering about the one shots, im procrastinating on it IASHKAHDH im sorry
> 
> this aint beta read btw 💔💔

christmas special part 2

*the next day*

at the mall..

“sunarin! are ya sure omi omi doesn’t like bath and body works? he seems like the typa guy to like fragrances!” atsumu called after his friend who was walking away from the bath and body works store atsumu was in. 

“kiyoomi despises scented stuff. it makes him sneeze.” suna clarified. “ohh..” atsumu nodded. “follow me.” suna told atsumu. he led him to a department store that was near the bath and body works store. suna walked towards one of the back aisles and shoved a mirror in atsumu’s arms. 

“he likes to look at himself.” suna explained when atsumu gave him a questioning look. atsumu’s face made a smirk.

“i didn’t take omi-kun as a narcissist!” atsumu exclaimed. suna chuckled into his hands. “well, he is.” suna looked around the store for his eyes to settle on a gift card rack. he pulled one and ran back to atsumu and gave it to him. 

“here’s a starbucks $50 card. ask him to go get coffee together with it.” suna suggested. 

atsumu went red. “ask em to go get coffee?? that’s like a date!” atsumu exclaimed. “do you want to date him or not?” suna deadpanned. atsumu nodded and went to the cash register to pay.

when atsumu was done paying, he went to meet up with suna at the entrance of the store and left the mall.

when they got home, atsumu sat down the gifts on his table and sighed. “how am i gonna wrap this?” he asked himself.

suddenly, as if on cue, suna ran into the room holding a yellow bag and neon yellow gift wrap paper. “his favorite color is yellow.” suna said. he handed atsumu the the stuff.

atsumu put the gift in the bag and set it down near the end of the table. atsumu looked up at suna. 

“secret santa’s tomorrow, wish me luck sunarin!” he smiled at him. suna just waved him off. “you’ll be fine.”

“alright!” meian clapped. “everyone get your gifts.” everyone went into the gym and got their bags. 

the black jackals just got done with practice, so they were sweaty, but still excited for gifts.

they all got into a circle, holding their gifts. meian got the name hat and pulled a name to see who was going to open their gift first. 

meian shoved his hand into the hat and grabbed a piece of paper. he held it up and read it out loud. “barnes! you’re first.” 

tomas got up and walked over to barnes with a gift bag. it was a slim bag, and everybody could guess what was inside. that didn’t stop everybody from laughing when barnes took a wine bottle out of the bag. 

barnes smiled at tomas. “thank you! you guys give me a headache, and this will surely make me forget you guys for once and for all.” tomas gave him a cheeky smile back. 

the next name meian pulled was inunaki. atsumu watched as bokuto gave him a teddy bear shaped present with wrapping paper.  
inunaki laughed at him. “nice wrapping, bokuto!” he exclaimed as he held the gift. 

he opened it, and to his surprise, it was not a teddy bear. it was a toilet paper roll with only one square left on it. 

inunaki burst out laughing while bokuto grinned at him. “i told keiji to save one square on it!” he beamed. 

meian reached his hand into the hat again, and pulled out his own name. he waited patiently while inunaki reached for his gift, chuckling. 

inunaki handed meian and amazon box. the other black jackals laughed, while meian sighed. inunaki proudly held his hands at his hips, making a sort of superhero pose. 

meian motioned for someone to toss him some sort of thing that can cut, and atsumu reached over into his bag to throw him his keys. 

meian caught his keys and opened the box, throwing atsumu’s keys back at him. he opened the box and stared at a pack of plastic mini babies waiting for him in the box. 

the black jackals all started wheezing and meian just stared at inunaki. “t-thank yyou..” meian blurted. “you’re welcome!” inunaki said. 

hinata’s name was next, and barnes gave him a huge gift bag. when it sat in his lap, it reached over his head and hinata let out a laugh. he took out the wrapping paper and brought out a big, fluffy, gray blanket. 

a note inside read, “for you and kageyama-kun to share!” hinata put his hands against the blanket and exclaimed, “soft!” barnes smiled. 

meian chose sakusa’s name, and atsumu almost had a heart attack as he gave the yellow gift bag to sakusa. he eyed it for a bit before atsumu said, “don’t worry, i cleaned it with cleaning wipes right before i got it, omi-kun.” 

sakusa seemed to relax after he said that. atsumu could almost see red on sakusa’s face, but he ignored it. 

sakusa opened the bag and pulled out a mirror. he stared at atsumu. “do you think i’m a narcissist?!” he spat. atsumu laughed it off. 

“that damn sunarin!” atsumu cursed to himself. 

next, sakusa pulled out the starbucks gift card with a note attached to it. 

‘we should go out and get coffee sometime, omi-kun!’ it read. now, there was a visible amount of red gathering on sakusa’s face, and he just put the card aside and sighed. 

atsumu’s name was next, and sakusa handed him a mini gift bag. he looked up at sakusa and saw him refusing to make eye contact with him. atsumu ignored it and accepted the bag. 

he opened the bag to reveal hand sanitizer and a note. it read , ‘after this secret santa, meet me outside the gym.’ 

atsumu blushed profusely and to hide it from his teammates (especially sakusa), he covered his mouth with his hands. 

the next gifts went by quickly, with tomas getting a 24 pack of cra-z-art crayons (yes, not the crayola ones) from hinata and bokuto getting a $50 amazon gift card from meian.

atsumu’s heart was beating out of his chest after the secret santa ended, and he had to calm himself down by telling himself that what sakusa needed might not be what atsumu thinks. 

atsumu sighed and grabbed his things. sakusa didn’t really specify where to meet outside the gym, which annoyed atsumu to the extent where he had to call him.

after the second ring, sakusa picked up. “what do you want, atsumu?” atsumu’s eyes went wide. “omi omi! you’ve never called me by my given name! maybe the mirror brought you to yer senses!” atsumu joked. he heard sakusa sigh through the phone. “anyways,” atsumu started. “you told me to meet ya outside the gym. ya didn’t specify where outside the gym, omi-kun!” he heard sakusa gasp for a split second before recollecting himself. “oh, sorry i forgot. im near my car.” sakusa said. “alright.” atsumu said into the phone.” 

he went towards the parking lot and scanned it for sakusa’s car. he first saw sakusa and then his car second. atsumu walked over to him, still holding the gift bag. 

“so, what’s this about omi-kun?” atsumu asked him, trying to stop blush from growing on his face. it seemed like sakusa was also flustered, because he kept stuttering. 

“a- uh- attsumu,” sakusa started. he looked down and shuffled his feet. atsumu looked at him and thought “jesus, he’s so cute!” sakusa recollected himself and held his head up high and closed his eyes. 

“miya- atsumu! ever since i joined the black jackals, i was fascinated by you. in front of cameras, you were a pompous jerk, but in front of me, you’re a whole different person. you are kind to me, care for me, look out for me, and you don’t pity me for my mysophobia. you wipe my seats and give me new stuff right out of their packaging like it’s a second nature for you. you are beautiful too. you could literally make anyone yours if you wanted. i’ve stayed up way too many nights thinking about you, and how you’d never reciprocate these feelings i have for you. i love how you are yourself for me, and i hope that you can continue being yourself with added privileges.” sakusa looked into atsumu’s eyes. “the privilege of being my boyfriend?” he asked. 

atsumu turned as red as a tomato. “of- of course i will omi-kun! i like ya too!” he exclaimed. sakusa stood shocked at him for a moment before engulfing him into a hug and atsumu hugged back. atsumu was glad that sakusa felt comfortable hugging him. 

after they were done hugging, they held hands. “so,” atsumu said. “you up for coffee still?” atsumu asked him, pointing to the yellow gift bag that sakusa was still holding. sakusa chuckled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the confession was kinda bad ive never experienced love before

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read btw im lazy lol sorry for any mistakes


End file.
